Paper or Plastic?
by winter719
Summary: Wally decided that, despite Roy being the ward of a billionaire, needs to learn how to shop healthy and cheap fro groceries. And that is how Roy ended up taking his weekly trip to the supermarket with Wally, wishing he was anywhere else.


**Paper or Plastic?**

 _Disclaimer – I don't own anything. Well not anything worth bragging about anyways._

Roy Harper was the ward of Oliver Queen, the CEO one of the biggest companies that Star City gave host too. So saying that Roy was well off, was far from an understatement but that didn't stop the teenage superhero team's residual speedster from insisting that Roy needed to learn a few life skills. Starting with how to shop smart within a reasonable budget.

This grocery run couldn't end fast enough.

….

 _*Bakery section*_

Watching the speedster walk past the aisles, 'Umm, Walls, where you going? We need bread

'Oh we're not getting bread.'

'So your money saving tip is to start cutting things out? While we're at it, why not skip the meat as well and swear to a life of vegetarianism. I'll even get some pen and paper and we can write an oath that you can frame to make it official'.

'Oh there will be bread. Just not from these overpriced money hungry-cooperation. 20% sale off my pahtoot'. The redhead responded, over-dramatically picking up and dropping back a loaf of bread.

'What? Are we going homemade because you can't make cereal without setting the kitchen on fire'.

'ONE TIME ROY. MAKE LIKE ELSA AND LET IT THE FRICK GO.' Taking a minute to collect himself, 'Well, if you knew how supermarket works as well as I do, you would know that when bread reaches it expiry date, the store removes the about-to-spoil products and trashes them as they can't legally sell anything over its due date, but I have theorized', Wally stopped taking a minute to proudly pat himself on the back, 'that the due day products are given are almost about a week early as a pre-caution.'

'So we, are going to stop by the trashcan behind the store on the way home', Wally finished, beaming like a glow stick, before continuing to walk to walk down the section.

Roy just stared back, completely stunned, not having the will to even sigh. Maybe if he didn't dignify that with a respond the world would start to make a little more sense.

Wait. Didn't he have toast at Wally's this morning?

….

 _*Dairy section*_

Wally stopped directly in front of the shelves stocked with milk bottles, the gleeful look on his face warning Roy that if he should start running now. Wally moved to the small black bag that he kept in his trolley, something he insisted on bringing and Roy, didn't care enough to decipher the contents off. Opening the bag, Wally revealed an astray of test tubes, pipettes and small bottles of a colored liquid. A mini chemistry set, if Roy had to put it in words

'Okay here', Wally shoved a pipette and a few test tubes at Roy. 'You get a sample of those 3 brands and I'll take these 3'.

Fighting the disbelief that had stunned him, 'What? Why? God what have you cooked up this time?'.

'We're testing the pH of the different milk brands', he replied in a-matter-of-fact voice. When the only response he got from Roy was the, I'm-surrounded-by-idiots-face, he continued, 'My god Roy do you not know what type of chemicals and hormones they pump into the milk these days? Looking this good', he stopped taking a minute to gesture to himself proudly, 'means no milk with a pH lower than 6.234 enters my mouth'.

'Gosh Roy, it's like you will eat anything', Wally scoffed before starting to unscrew the first bottle of milk while looking out for the store employees.

Yup. Should have ran.

….

'Wally! Cut that out', Roy practically screamed at the younger redhead before grabbing the can of tinned tomatoes that he was aggressively banging at the handle of the shopping cart. 'Have you lost your marbles?'

'Course not, it's West's Money Saver tip #1, damaged produce is the mothership of discounts'. Wally responded, complete with a finger to the side of his head, as to emphasis his intelligence, not that it made a difference as Roy always considered Wally to have the IQ of a box of crayons. And that's with some offensive to the crayons.

'Okay, I give', Roy called out has he produced to walk away.

'Hey where do you think you're going? There's a perfectly good can for sweet corn there that is just asking to be banged as much as that first pipe on Flappy Bird. '

'I'm going to grab a basket and do my start assembling my own grocery so no one associates me with the ginger that's trying to extinct the entire population of canned goods in the middle of the asile', came the grump reply.

'Pfft, not every can….', Wally defended.

With a defeated sigh, Roy really wondered why he tried sometimes.

 ** _Well that's it for now folks, thx for reading. Let me know how you found it in the reviews and feel free to point out any mistakes because my English writing skills have been the punchline of a joke on more than one occasion._**

 ** _So far I can say the next chapter will include the fruit and vegetable section, the drinks and checkout for sure. If I think of anything else, I'll add that in too. Let me know if you guys have ideas as to what else which over sections they can visit. ^_^_**


End file.
